American Government Continued
The American Government Continued, colloquially known by its initials, AGC, is an organization comprised of former members of the United States Federal Government, as well as their descendants. Purpose The AGC is the result of the US government's Continuity of Operations Plan, devised in the 1950s by President Dwight D. Eisenhower. Its purpose is to restore government control across the United States, by any means necessary. History The Continuity of Operations Plan was activated on October 27, 1962 by President John F. Kennedy, two days before the plan to invade Cuba was to be carried out, just in case the Soviet Union responded with nuclear action. Almost every member of the government evacuated D.C. and took shelter in one of the government's many bunkers designed for continuity of government. On November 6, 1964, John F. Kennedy and Lyndon B. Johnson, traveling in separate helicopters were flying to the Greenbrier Resort to deliver a speech to the remaining members of Congress when Kennedy's helicopter suddenly exploded, killing everyone on board. Johnson informed Congress of Kennedy's death upon arriving at the Greenbrier and officially announced the American Government Continued. Johnson assumed the presidency. As the presidency was intended to be a hereditary position, it was debated whether a Johnson or a Kennedy should succeed Lyndon when he died. In 1971, Johnson died, and Congress ultimately decided that Robert F. Kennedy, JFK's brother, would succeed him. In 1983, Lyndon Johnson's nephew, Samuel S. Johnson took power in a coup, and executed the remaining members of the Kennedy family. The Johnsons were now in power. In 2008, the AGC fought its first large-scale war against a post-war military, when they declared war on the New Confederate States of America. As the NCSA expanded into the former states of Tennessee and North Carolina, they caught the attention of the AGC. President Samuel S. Johnson saw the NCSA as a threat to progress in restoring the nation. The AGC's goal was to eliminate the NCSA, but when President Johnson died in 2012, the AGC was demoralized and decided to leave the country alone. However by this point, they had effectively prevented the NCSA from expanding. The AGC was fairly active in the wasteland during the presidencies of Sam S. Johnson and his son, Lyndon B. Johnson II. When Howard Johnson came to power in 2027, however, the AGC became very isolationist. Senator Robert Byrd, a descendant of Harry F. Byrd, became a hard-line supporter of more action in the wasteland. Byrd gathered support and staged a coup against Howard Johnson, seizing the presidency. Byrd was a tough president, and expanded the AGC massively in just a few years. He commanded a massacre in Baltimore in order to keep power in the city, tested chemical weapons on civilians in the Delaware Republic, among many other controversial actions. The AGC's actions in this time caught the attention of the Order of the Dust, who sent a massive force to the region in 2053 in order to stop them. The AGC had the upper hand militarily, but in 2054, the Order raided the Warrenton Training Center, and discovered the location of every AGC facility across the United States. They began to attack several of these across Pennsylvania, Maryland, and Virginia. In 2058, the AGC took the war to New England when it invaded the Order's territory. In 2060, the Order manipulated the nuclear power of the U.S.S. Enterprise, the AGC's main vessel, in order to destroy it. They also destroyed the U.S.S. Northampton, which served as the President's home. Byrd survived this attack, but conceded defeat to the Order. The Virginia War, as it became known by the Order of the Dust, severely weakened the AGC's power. Byrd continued to work on expanding the AGC in a more quiet fashion until is death in 2108. Agencies United States Secret Service The Secret Service is a security force meant to protect important government officials. Central Intelligence Agency The purpose of the Central Intelligence Agency, or CIA, is to gather information for the AGC abroad. Federal Bureau of Investigation The Federal Bureau of Investigation, or FBI, is similar to the CIA in that it gathers intelligence, but is also a law enforcement agency. Wartime Information Security Program The purpose of the Wartime Information Security Program, or WISP, is to censor information that is harmful to the goals of the AGC. Function The AGC views the US Constitution as an obsolete document, and does not follow its rules. While the President and Congress still exist, the Supreme Court and other federal courts no longer operate, and Congress has virtually no power except to choose a new president when the need arises. The President has dictatorial power in the AGC. The President is meant to be a hereditary position in the AGC, but oftentimes this is not the case in practice. In the organization's early days, there was a debate on whether the Kennedy family or the Johnson family was to hold the presidency. Eventually, the Kennedys were cast out of the AGC and the Johnsons took control, but in 2050, Senator Robert "Bobby" Byrd seized the presidency in a coup. All positions in Congress are also meant to be hereditary, but if a congressman has no heir to succeed him or her, the situation is usually ignored. Bunkers and Locations * '''U.S.S. Northampton: '''A ship of the US Navy that serves as the home of the President and Vice President, as well as their families. * '''Mount Weather: '''This bunker located near Bluemont, Virginia is home to many federal executives, including the President's cabinet and the heads of each federal agency. * '''Greenbrier: '''This bunker located near White Sulfur Springs, West Virginia is home to the members of Congress. * '''Raven Rock Mountain Complex: '''This bunker located near Blue Ridge Summit, Pennsylvania is home to the military leadership of the AGC. * '''Warrenton Training Center: '''This is a communication and intelligence complex consisting of four separate stations located in northern Virginia. * '''Tysons Corner Community Tower: '''This tower's primary purpose is to maintain communication between the President and military authorities at Raven Rock. Category:Factions